The present invention relates to apparatus for use in pressurizing garments and more particularly, to such apparatus which can be adapted to facilitate the leak testing of such garments.
Pressurizing apparatus are well known in the art of garment testing, such as the complex designs disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,126,434 and 2,370,945 which have little applicability for any garments other than gloves. Also, known testing concepts have been applied for other items using pressurizing apparatus which is not adaptable to garments, such as are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,922 for paste dispensing collapsible tubes, U.S. Pat. 2,345,387 for refrigerator cabinets, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,839 for screw type bottle caps. Furthermore, some testing concepts involving the pressurization of items have been implemented without any pressurizing apparatus, through visual observation such as is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,652 for float switches.